fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Thay Alexander More
Thay Alexander More is the son of Dr. Animexandar More, a not very famous meteorologist. He is one to take conclusions to the extreme, and is mostly known as a conspiracy theorist. What others may know him for, is for extreme acts of "violence" such as using his epithet to remove graffiti, clean streets, set up over the top lemonade stands, etc. He is determined to prove to the world that there are hidden truths behind no so thinly layered lies, and he claims that he will accomplish this feat by removing the layers one by one. He is a skinny man who stands at 5'10", not counting his long and unkempt blond hair which would add an inch or 2 by itself. He commonly wears a grey suit jacket with holes and matching pants, but his brightly colored sports shoes clash. Powers Thay's basic weapon is a slingshot loaded with smooth stones from a riverbed near his lab. While not very damaging, they have far range. However, this is just the start of Thay's capabilities. Matching his meteorologist lineage, Thay's powerset revolves around him controlling weather based phenomena. He has an ability ("Flattening Breeze!") that allows him to produce a large wall of wind that pushes enemies around, one (Grave of the Drowned!) that creates an impression in the ground that lets a river pass through, impacting movement, and one ("Variable State Of Matter From The Clouds!") that produces a storm cloud that begins raging throughout the battlefield for 1d3 + 2 rounds. All of these potential actions Thay can take are then greatly assisted by his Passive: "Speeding Up the Process!". This allows him to turn any of these abilities into an anytime action so long as he takes +2 the usual stamina cost. This effect can only be used once per round. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 2 As it was Thay's first time being in DBA, he was determined to make his presence known, and upon his victory he would reveal one of the many hidden truths of the world. To him the world just had to know of the mechanical cities that roam the seas with extendable spider legs. Plus, due to the match he was placed in, he came face to face with Jane J. Jameson: a fellow scientist. This was set to allow for a science-off of the ages, but in reality, the match fell into typical DBA insanity instead. Thay was not successful in performing too much, with his most notable acts involving him summoning a river to block the left side of the arena off from the enemy team. Despite his relative inactivity, Thay managed to be the last remaining member of his team. However, the gimmick of the match, being that of the eventually obtained Heart Parasites, allowed Cam Era and Apollo Fischer to force Thay onto their team by way of parasitical takeover. This worked, winning the match for the red team while Thay was unable to process what was wrong, leading to him instead just rambling on with more conspiracy theories. The Heart Parasite was never seen being removed from Thay's throat, nor was Thay ever seen again at DBA, so it is unknown whether or not he is still being controlled by it. - Episode 50 Thay appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. He was almost immediately obliterated after he attempted to push Cam and one of his clones into the void by use of Grave of the Drowned, but instead ended up producing that river underneath him and the Time Construct of Mr. Dad, sending the duo spiraling into the void themselves. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters